lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Locke
House Locke is a medium sized Gothic House located within the Kingdom of Bolten, and dominating the town of Lotten. House Locke would found the small town of Lotten after they were forced to leave Hornwood, and they have cultivated these lands ever since. House Locke is known to blazon their banner as two bronze keys crossed over a white pale on purple, and they use this same color scheme throughout their house. House Locke has the words "The woods are filled with liars" and this has to do with their ancient blood feud with House Hornwood. House Locke would enter the lands of Westros when their master in House Hornwood founded the town of Hornwood and made them one of their vassals. House Locke would be somewhat forgotten by the leadership of House Hornwood and this would breed contempt from the leadership of House Locke which culminated in their joining into league with House Bolten. When the Kingdom of Bolten invaded the lands of House Hornwood it was the betrayal of House Locke that would allow the bolten forces to enter Hornwood. During the sacking that followed they would kill several members of House Hornwood and this has led to a generation long blood fued between the two houses. History Early History House Locke would enter the lands of Westros when their master in House Hornwood founded the town of Hornwood and made them one of their vassals. House Locke would be somewhat forgotten by the leadership of House Hornwood and this would breed contempt from the leadership of House Locke which culminated in their joining into league with House Bolten. When the Kingdom of Bolten invaded the lands of House Hornwood it was the betrayal of House Locke that would allow the bolten forces to enter Hornwood. During the sacking that followed they would kill several members of House Hornwood and this has led to a generation long blood fued between the two houses. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War :'' "The Kingdom of Bolten was the first time we were ever met agressively by an oponent, and at first we were shocked at their actions. I determined quickly that they had to be stopped at any cost, and this led to our promise to defend our two major allies in the region, and a massive influx of our troops into the region."'' :-William Lovie III. With the taking of Westbrige the region of Bolten became more interested in its own growth and in particular they really wanted to get the Lucernian army involved in pitch battles which they had the numbers to survive. In order to do this they begin threatening several allies of Lucerne in western Westros in the form of Koenisburg, and the town of Jeutenburg. While these threats rancheted up the Kingdom of Lucerne did exactly what the Boltens hoped they would do when they brought huge forces to bear on the defences of the Westros river crossing of Levin. The Lucernians also made it known that any action taken against their allies in Koenisburg, or Jeutenburg would be deemed a decleration of war against Lucerne itself. This promice to defend meant a lot to the two towns, and most believed that with that the conflict would be ended before any blood was spilled. This idea changed quickly when the Kingdom of Bolten sacked Jeutenburg in a massive siege that took place in the guise of a peace mission. Noteable Members Family Members *Ondrew Locke **Sybelle Locke ***Donnel Locke ****Lyna Bridlewood *****Waltyr Bridlewood *****Tyene Bridlewood ***Mallador Locke ***Jorde Locke ***Caryn Locke ****Cregan Karstark *****Harnolf Karstark *****Lusha Karstark * † Eborik Locke. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek ** Chloe Locke (Chloe Eastmyre) *** † Alaric Locke. Killed during the Battle of Green Creek *** Royan Locke Other Noteables Vassal Houses House Caliman See Also : House Caliman House Eastmyre See Also : House Eastmyre Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Westros Category:Goths